Bowser
|-|Bowser= |-|With the Star Rod= |-|Dry Bowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Meowser= |-|Giga Bowser= Summary Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A '''| At least '''3-C. Low 2-C via the black hole | 2-B Name: Bowser, King Koopa Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: At least 26 Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Reality Warping, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Several others. Dream Manipulation, Black Hole Creation and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Animal Manipulation as Meowser. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Mario. Destroyed Dark Bowser who replicated his DNA). | At least Galaxy level (The Grand Star is more powerful than Power Stars. The Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies. Bowser also absorbed many Power Stars in the SMG2 final battle and was going to create galaxies via a reactor in SMG1). Universe level+ via the black hole (Consumed the universe) | Multiverse level (Powered up by the Dream Stone, which is made of innumerable amount of dreams by various species. Each individual dream world is a separate universe and the Zeekeeper can travel through several of them in a single dream) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the center of the universe in a short time. Tagged Lubba's spaceship with his meteors, which can fly at these speeds, along with Rosalina's Comet Observatory) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Antasma) Lifting Strength: Class G. Higher in Giant Form Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ+, likely Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic | Multiversal Durability: At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level | Multiverse level (Became the physical manifestation of dream worlds and can tank attacks from the Zeekeeper) Stamina: Very high. Limitless as Dreamy Bowser. Range: Extended melee range. Ranges from Tens of meters to Universal+ with his abilities. Multiversal as Dreamy Bowser. Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. *'Fire Storm:' Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. *'Shockwave:' Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The occasionally shown have an electric or fiery effect. *'Spinning Shell:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Spike Ball:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. *'One KO Punch:' Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. *'Fury:' A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. *'Terrorize:' Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. *'Crusher:' Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. *'Bowser Crush:' Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. *'Dark Magic:' Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. *'Superclaw Bowser:' Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. *'Magic Weapon:' Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. Key: Base | With the Grand Stars in the SMG series | Dreamy Bowser Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Turtles Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animals Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2